


Won't hurt a lot

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires, vampire!Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hux knows that Kylo Ren is a vampire. Snoke orders him to go and bring him broken and beaten after the fight with Rey. Kylo won't survive the trip without one very important element. Is Hux willing to help?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this short fic and please forgive me for my lack of words and short descriptions, mistakes, because I'm not a native english speaker+this is my first work!

'Bring Kylo Ren to me, it's time to complete his training,' Snoke's echoing voice finished, the hologram disappearing and Hux being left alone in a big, dark, creepy room alone, with his thoughts. 

There was absolutely no time to think though. If he fails to bring Ren to Snoke, or brings him dead, there is a large possibility of him getting into big trouble and Snoke force choking him to death. Hell knows what happened to Ren, but Hux from the bottom of his heart hopped that he's dead or very close to doing that. His life would be so much easier without him, no more worrying about someone digging in his head while he's working, no more temper tantrums, which ruin his ship and scare the crew. 

Hux weighed the possibilities of Ren being dead. _Can vampires die in general?  
_

He has seen Ren bleeding and from that he can do a conclusion that he can also feel pain. If he can feel pain and bleed, he can most likely die too. He has heard some stories from others that vampires can only die if they bleed out completely or if you slash their bodies into half, but who knows how much truth there is in these stories. 

Hux considered killing Kylo and telling The Supreme Leader that he found him that way, but how long would it take for Snoke to realize that Hux's lying or just simply slip into his mind and see the truth? _Bang_ , and Hux's dead.  

There is no way of continuing to live this life without suffering, but continuing is still better than ending so he better just go and find the bastard. 

________________________________________________

 

The forest is dark and super cold, there is no a single area which snow hasn't touched. The only source of the light was the First Order ship's lights and the lamp which Hux always carries for situations like this. 

While walking he takes some time to think about how he would find Ren. All wounded? With his legs cut off? Or arms? He almost felt himself smiling and hoping that this would happen. Almost, when he saw _him_.

Not as bad as he imagined, sadly, but close to that. Ren was laying in the snow, with a bleeding arm and robe damaged by a lightsaber, probably. Hux pointed the light at Kylo's face and saw a large, deep wound, which was bleeding and covering almost all the right side of the man's face. 

Deep down Hux was cheering that Ren's suffering, but instead of turning around and leaving Ren to die he decided to stay and do what he was send here for. 

He put the lamp on the snow, it slowly sinking into it, but not completely disappearing. 

He takes out a peace of cloth out of his pocket, and moistens it with snow, kneels and raises his hand to wash the blood from Ren's face.

'Hux?' Kylo suddenly wakes up, eyes wide as if he was seeing Hux for the first time.

'Yes.' He doesn't bother to explain anything, the cloth touching Kylo's face and Ren letting out a quiet moan not trying to hide that he's feeling pain. 

Hux continues to wash Kylo's face and Ren doesn't even fight it. For the first time Hux felt comfortable near the Knight. They were so close to each other, that Kylo could feel Hux's soft, warm breath above his face, while Hux couldn't feel anything. If Ren wouldn't have spoken, Hux would have thought that he's dead.  

'Do you even have a pulse?' Hux didn't even try to hide his curiosity, throwing the cloth away and looking at Kylo's wound. 

'See yourself,' Ren answered, a little smirk in his voice, as if laughing at such a weird question. Hux was surprised that Kylo can still be sarcastic at this state, with such serious injuries.

He decided to satisfy his curiosity and stretched out two fingers, pressed hard on the man's neck, because the robes Kylo was wearing where really thick. 

_One, two seconds..._

Nothing. It felt really weird to sit near to a technically dead man. _How is he supposed to save him if he's already dead?_

'Oh... So you don't,' Hux said almost to himself, realizing that he's cold and his feet are freezing. 'Do _you_ even feel cold?' Hux looked up at Kylo wondering why isn't he dead by now, he's been laying in the cold snow for too long to not feel cold... _right_?

'No,' Kylo shook his head, 'no, I don't'.

 _Oh, great..._ Hux thought. He almost considered Kylo cool at the moment. Not feeling cold, ever, should be really fun. 

'But I would be worried about something else, General,' Kylo said calmly, a slight warning in his voice. A warning...  about what?

'Oh?' Hux raised his eyebrows, eyes wide, his breathing getting heavier. Kylo surely notices that, General can tell from his serious look, his eyes almost digging through his skin.

'I'm afraid...' he faked his breathing, exhaled loudly, 'I won't survive the journey if I don't get blood now,' Ren finished and Hux's stomach flipped. He felt fear filling him up, he was trying to hide it as best as he could, though.

'Soo... What do we do?' he acted confused and clueless, not knowing what's going on.

'Hux?' Kylo spoke after a short pause, sounding concerned.

'Mm?' Hux didn't drop that pitiful act.

'I need you to let me drink from you.'

Hux's heart jumped and he felt himself blushing, not knowing wether to run or try to work this out. Even more fear filling him.

'What? You can't!' he stood up, washed his knees from snow and shouted at the man on the snow. 'You think I'll just let you feed on my like this? Dream about it!' Hux didn't hide his anger and unpleasantness with all this, taking the lamp roughly. 'Stand up, let go.'

Nothing.

Kylo didn't move a bit. He actually couldn't, his legs were wounded and hurt, he was a little surprised at General's request when he obviously couldn't walk.

'Hux, I really can't,' he sounded sad and exhausted, 'I need blood, otherwise my wounds won't heal and I will bleed to death,' he finished as if trying to upset Hux, and he had to admit, that this was almost working. Hux kneeled near Kylo again, eyeing him weirdly, checking if Kylo really needs help, or is he just using this moment to trick Hux and drink all his blood, kill him. 

'Can't you wait? The ship is 10 minutes away, we'll find someone!' Hux tried to avoid Kylo feeding from him. 

'Hux, we don't have time,' he sounded even more exhausted, like actually dying, his voice weak and eyes red. 

Hux started shaking and his heart beat raced. He rolled his eyes and quickly took off one of his gloves, revealing his pale wrist. It was incredibly cold. 

'How much will you take?' Hux asked, not trusting Kylo at all.

'Enough for me to heal, enough for you to live,' he answered very calmly, no emotion in his voice. 'Your neck would do better though, I will feed faster from there.'

Hux couldn't actually believe what he was hearing. He was more scared of Kylo being so close to him and his face than of the actual bite and pain. 

He put on his glove back and leaned closer to Kylo's face, who did the same, moving his head up just a little bit, to reach Hux's exposed neck, with a pulsing artery, containing blood which he needs so bad at the moment. He took some time to appreciate how good the General smells. It was the scent of fear and excitement. Being this close he could feel how fast Hux's heart is beating, if he would want, he could even hear it pounding. But instead his lips touched Hux's throat, and he seized a bit at the contact. He felt something wet, Kylo's tongue on his skin. He was licking his pulse point, marking the place where he was going to bite. It felt gentle and soft, like a kiss, before a sharp pain changed the sweet sensation. Hux gasped and grabbed Kylo's hair, holding himself from pulling away or kicking Ren, because the pain was hard to take. He could feel the two fangs being buried deep in his flesh and blood being greedily sucked out of the wound. 

It didn't take long for Hux's breathing to slow down. His head was swimming and he realized that Kylo is taking more than he should. He tried to fight back and pull him away with his hands, but the blood which Ren has already taken, made him stronger than Hux and he was holding him tight with his hands now. Hux didn't even notice that Kylo was standing and holding him up too, fangs still at his throat. 

Hux let out a quiet sound which could be called a whisper _stop, Kylo_ , before his vision went black and he couldn't see or feel anything. He passed out.

Kylo pulled away. 

Hux wasn't dead. 

But he failed.

Kylo was the one carrying him, bringing him back to the ship.

 

 

 


	2. Ren?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hux wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intent to continue this, but here we go! Hope you enjoy this very short summary!

Black. 

Then light. 

Slowly Hux opens his eyes, feeling sleepy and dizzy he blinks a few times to clear his vision. He was laying on his back, with all his clothes and boots on. He turned his head just a little to look around the place and he realized that he's in quarters. Not his own, though. The ones he was in were so much darker, colder and empty. There was just a single window to the galaxy, metal walls and floor, big bright lamps all over the ceiling which Hux so badly wanted to turn off since the light was penetrating through his body and causing an ever bigger headache. He found himself being on a sofa when he tried to stand up, but failing and falling down, his head spinning and temples burning. He let out a small whine when he felt himself being unable to focus on anything normally. Suddenly he heard footsteps from across the room. To him they sounded so much louder than they actually were.

'Hux?' someone spoke. But not someone... It was a familiar voice. Suddenly Hux's memories came back and he realized that this voice is the last thing he remembers. _Ren_. 

Kylo was slowly walking towards the sofa, holding a glass of water and something else in his hand. A small knife. 

Hux didn't even bother to ask or talk, he felt too week to thinkso he just followed the man tall with his eyes until he was sitting next to him, handing Hux the glass and looking at him with some sort of weird concern. His look was bothering and distracting, so cold and dead, so... _empty_.

'Don't worry, this is just water,' Kylo said bringing the glass closer to Hux's hands, ensuring him that he's not trying to poison or hurt him in any way. Hux takes the glass and empties it in a few seconds, cold water feeling so refreshing and healing. Kylo was starring at Hux weirdly, his face frozen and emotionless. 

'How are you feeling?' Ren asked quietly and calmly as if trying to be soft, taking the empty glass from Hux's hands and putting it on a table which Hux didn't notice before. The knife was already on it.

'What is the knife for?" Hux asked with a slight concern in his voice, his eyes leaving the table and looking up at Kylo.

'That's for later. How are you feeling?' he asked again. Hux swallowed hard and exhaled. 

'Bad.'

Kylo let out a quiet chuckle and smiled at Hux wide enough for his fangs to show up. When he saw them everything suddenly clicked and he remembered what happened. Not so long time ago those fangs were buried in his warm neck, Ren feeding from him, sucking on his skin. Hux's eyes widened and Kylo noticed his fear and change in his emotions.

'I'm not going to hurt you,' he assured Hux, putting on of his large hands on Hux's shoulder. He suddenly remembered Kylo's words before biting. _Not too much..._

'You said you won't take much!' Hux panicked, pushing Kylo's hand roughly off his shoulder and moved a little bit away from him.

'I said I would take enough for you to survive, calm down,' Kylo answered softly, not moving and eyeing Hux's face before dropping his look to the wound on his neck. It didn't look terrible though. Not as terrible as it could. Just two very small holes on the right side of General's neck which were a color of bright red.

'Does it hurt?' sadly asked Kylo as if regretting what he's done, not too much though. The blood really helped him and all the wounds on his body have closed up, except the one of his face which will leave an ugly scar. 

'What do you think?' Hux spat out. 

'I think it should.'

Swallow.

Hux didn't expect Kylo to be so calm. He relaxed his muscles a little bit before thinking of an answer. 

'It does,' he said and breathed out shakily, feeling so tired and exhausted. Kylo smiled again, this time without showing his teeth. He glided a little towards Hux and held his hand towards the wound.

'Can I see?' he asked before doing anything. Hux took a short moment to make sure that Kylo isn't planning anything. 

'Uh... Sure', he said and tilted his head to the left slightly so the wound is more reachable to the Knight. 

Hux felt two cold fingers connecting with his skin, carefully stroking the two holes then pressing slightly just above them and resting there for a few seconds. Hux realized that Kylo is checking his pulse.

'You will be fine,' he said pulling away and standing up. He took the cup and went to where he came from. It didn't take long for him to come back, this time with a plate full of food. He put it on the table. Hux eyed the food. There was fish with salad which contained asparagus, avocados and cucumbers, some oil. He smelled it and felt hunger building up in his stomach immediately.

'Eat, this will help your blood,' Kylo said handing Hux a knife and a fork, smiling slightly.  It was surprising how soft and gentle Ren was with Hux, taking care of his health after hurting him. It was pretty sweet. 

Hux didn't waste a second and put the plate on his knees, took the tools from Kylo's hands and started eating. Kylo was starring at Hux in a  very intimate way and that was bothering, but Hux decided to not pay attention. The fish was really delicious, just like the fresh, cold salad with some lemon. He wondered if Kylo cooked this, does he even eat _normal_ food? As soon as the thought reached Hux's own head, the Knight chuckled, breaking the silence and Hux almost choked. 

'I do, yes, I made this for you,' he was smiling when Hux's pissed face turned to look at him. Hux wasn't so happy.

'Ren, are you in my head?' he said chewing both salad and fish at once, eyes wide, face slowly turning red of embarrassment and uncomfortableness that Kylo might actually be in his head.  Hux with his whole being has always hated the Force. Especially when Ren used it. It gave him advantage and there was absolutely nothing that Hux could do to stop it from using it agaisnt him or the crew. Somehow Snoke didn't really care that his _dear_ apprentice ruins General's ship and scares the crew. It really sucked. 

Suddenly Hux noticed that Ren is not at all listening or bothered by Hux's question, he is just sitting there and starring. 

'Ren, get.out!' Hux dropped the knife and shouted at Ren not even trying to hold back his emotions. 

'Relax, I'm not doing anything!' Ren shouted back taking the plate from Hux and putting it on the table on which it is safer since Hux is so mad and might just throw it on the floor and make a mess.

Hux breathed out loudly to show Ren how unpleased he is. There were a few minutes of awkward silence. They weren't looking at each other when Ren suddenly spoke.

'How did it feel?' Hux almost jumped at the question, it was so unexpected.

'What? Food?' he answered, still angry. 

'No,' Kylo laughed 'I'm sure that you liked the food, I'm talking about the bite.' 

It took a few seconds for the words to reach Hux's hurting head and then he tried to remember yesterday's events as clearly as possible. He remembers how Ren's cold fangs connected with his warm flesh and made a wound there, the pain of his teeth sinking in deeper and deeper, the liquid giving him life leaving his body and pouring into Kylo's, making him stronger and warmer and leaving Hux weaker. It was very hard to admit it, but at some point Hux could feel slight pleasure. He couldn't tell why, though, he didn't notice it back then. He thought of some right words to describe the feeling. 

'It was a sudden pain when you uh...' Hux stopped feeling a little anxious to talk about it, he saw Kylo listening to him carefully.

'Bit down?' Kylo finished Hux's sentence in a few moments.

'Yes. It's like two needles digging into your skin, the pain disappeared when you started um... drinking,' Hux managed to finish, blushing because oh God, this made him feel so terrible. He wasn't used to feeling like the weak one, but here he goes... 'Then it felt kind of pleasurable, before I passed out' he continued, not breathing anymore. Hux was expecting some sort of a reaction from Ren, since _pleasurable_ sounded very intimate not really proper. Hux waited for Kylo's reaction, still holding his breath trying to focus on anything else but not Kylo. 

'That's normal. It's the venom in my saliva,' Kylo explained and Hux calmed down a little and breathed out. 

Silence filled the room since there was nothing else to talk about, awkwardness filling both men. They sat like that for a few minutes which felt like forever to Hux when he noticed the knife on the table which Kylo brought earlier.

'So what is the knife for?' Hux finally spoke. Kylo's eyes quickly found Hux's.

'Does your head still hurt?' he asked.

'Um... Yes?' Hux was surprised that Kylo's answer isn't really an answer. Did he bring it here to kill him? He could have done it yesterday though, he wouldn't even need a knife for that.

'My blood can help you heal,' Hux's heart skipped a beat. Was Ren going to force him drink his blood now?

 

 


	3. Do it again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Would you...' he paused for a moment, just to make sure he wants to say it. Or if he wants Ren to hear it. 'Would you do it again?'

'My blood can help you heal,' Hux's heart skipped a beat. Was Ren going to force him drink his blood now?

Hux stopped breathing for a moment and focused his eyes on the table, avoiding looking at Kylo since what he said made him imagine how that would look. Or rather how that would _taste_ and he started to feel a weird sensation in his stomach. 

When Hux's confused and pale face turned to face Kylo's, Knight was looking at Hux in a weird way, like a doctor who was going to say that Hux has cancer and has 5 weeks to live. His dark eyes were staring at Hux's face and Kylo could surely see how stressed the human is. He stretched out his hand and put it on Hux's shoulder, tilting his head to his left slightly, his eyes still fixed on Hux's, though he was not interested in making eye contact with the vampire, he was just staring at the table, almost as pale as the vampire himself.

Hux has tasted blood before. Only his own though... In the past he used to be beaten by his father, kicked in his face and lips, other parts of his body. His lips would bleed and the poor boy would have to taste his own life liquid. Hux hated his father. He has never felt guilty or bad for doing what he did, he was even quite proud of it, _he deserved it..._

Hux jumped a little, as if he fell from the sky and noticed Ren's hand resting on his left shoulder. He looked at his giant hand first then looked up at Kylo's worried face.

'Hux, you ok?' Kylo spoke, his hand petting Hux's shoulder, relaxing and calming him. To Hux, it didn't feel like Kylo at all. Hux cleared his throat.

'Your blood?' he asked, confused.

'Well yes. Don't be scared, it's nothing bad!' Kylo let go of human's shoulder and gestured, he looked excited to explain everything to him. 'It would help you recover and heal. My blood can help your body make more thrombocytes and other elements which are necessary for your well being.' Kylo explained to Hux while Hux was still frozen in place, not really understanding the term Kylo just used, his face showing it, begging to explain. 

'Thrombocytes is the reason why when you cut your finger you don't bleed out,' Ren explained very, seems like he has done a research on this, or something. 'they stop the bleeding from your blood vessels and help the wound heal,' he finished, Hux now being aware of the term and a little bit more at ease, putting his back against the lapel and breathing out loudly.

He started considering the idea. He still wasn't sure he could trust Ren. What if he was lying about the blood and it will actually kill him? Or worse... Turn him! That wouldn't be great, not at all. Those were logical reasons he didn't want to have Kylo's blood... But while thinking he discovered something new, strange, weird. He once again returned to the cold forest and remembered the feeling of Kylo's fangs at his neck, licking the blood slowly and greedily from the punctures they made. How much of that that hurt and how much felt... good? He remembered Kylo's words, that it's the venom his saliva released to his system, but could it really do that? He wondered if the effect of it is still here, since he's having these thoughts. He had to admit, he wanted to feel it again. Secretly it felt good. He forgot about the time and that the blood was being taken by Ren, who he actually doesn't like. He even forgot about the blood sucking in general, it was a whole new universe he felt in. It was only the sensation and him. It could of course just be the physical things, like the venom and the fact that he was actually losing blood, which could make him feel that way, imagine and feel things. 

Hux fell into his thoughts too deep, he came back, but just to think of how he could get to feel this again. He didn't think that Ren would give in so easily, if he would even want it anymore? Was it appropriate to ask for it, vampires might maybe have rules that Hux doesn't know about, he hoped that he won't get into trouble. 

Hux remembered that Kylo is right here, it's his chance to ask, doesn't matter how crazy and insane that will sound, oh and it probably will. Hux turned his head to left, founding Kylo in the exact same position as he saw him before drowning in his thoughts. It reminded him of how dead Kylo really is. It sounded insane that a dead man's blood could actually heal. 

He gathered all his strength and opened his mouth to speak. _Whatever..._

'Would you do it to me again?' he spilled the words out without thinking much about it, ignoring the fact that it's Kylo Ren he is referring to. Kylo didn't hide his confusement by furrowing his eyebrows and raising one just a little to make it even more clear. 

'Do what?' Kylo squirmed in this seat a bit and Hux felt uncomfortable. Now he'll have to explain, oh how messed up this is... 

Hux kept both of them in an awkward silence for some time, thinking of how to explain when he finally spoke.

'The bite. It felt good, I'd like you to do it again,' he kept it short and clear. It was too late to run or lie anyway. Hux for a second wished he had the force so he could read Kylo's thoughts and find out if he now thinks that Hux is insane. Kylo didn't move though, his face still calm.

'Oh...' was all that Kylo managed to say and his eyes were studying his own apartment. He sounded disappointed or like this has happened to him before, like what Hux's asked was pathetic. In a way... In a way it was, and they both knew it.

'So will you do that?' Hux said after another break, another minute of silence. 

'I wouldn't recommend that Hux...' Kylo said, his gaze meeting Hux's eyes. His pupils were wide, no color to be seen, just black, black pupils. Hux looked so alive. 

'You are still not fully recovered, that would exhaust you even more and-' 

'I don't care,' Hux cut Kylo off, 'You would give me your blood, after, right?' Hux offered. That's pretty logical, actually. Ren obviously felt uncomfortable, Hux couldn't say if for him or for himself.

'Yes, yes I could...' Kylo said calmly, this time he sounded upset. Hux didn't dare to ask why, not wanting to cause even more uncomfortableness to both of them, instead he just sit there silent. Silence was becoming a big part of this conversation. 

'If we are going to do this, I must tell you about everything,' Kylo gasped before speaking and then broke the silence. Hux was happy that it's finally over. He was excited to hear what Kylo had to say, he was ready to give him his full attention. He widened his eyes as if saying ' _i'm listening_ '.

'First of all, neck is not the only place where I can bite, you know,' Kylo began, Hux listening carefully. 'And I won't bite to the same place I've bitten before. Your body contains a lot of big veins I can feed from,' Kylo continued and Hux sensed that he's now gonna talk in medical terms again, 'the one on your neck is the jugular vein,' Kylo continued softly tapped on the side of Hux's neck to make himself more clear. Then he took his right wrist, Hux not resisting, just listening, 'this is your ulnar artery,' he tapped there too. Hux did know these things, but he let Ren explain everything, he felt like it would make both of them feel safer, more at ease with each other. 'There are also big veins on your thighs, where a few of them connect.' Kylo finished, not showing where exactly you can find those this time. Instead he just looked up at Hux.

'Where would you like me to bite?' Kylo asked.

'Umm... Where does it hurt the least?' Hux answered with a question and he saw Kylo think. 

'I would say your neck, yeah,' Kylo said after a few moments of thinking. Hux immediately knew what to say. 

'Neck it is then!' He smiled at Kylo who's mood seemed to be better now. Was is because he was going to feed again? Is it as pleasurable to him as it is to Hux?

'This time I'll need to bite the other side. Now, about the safety after feeding...' Kylo seemed to have something else to say and Hux let out a quiet 'mhm' that no simple human could hear, but Kylo wasn't a simple human, was he?

'After everything, the vein is still open and to avoid problems we must have bandages or plasters, but since it's your neck, we'll need plasters. After I stop you will you'll need to lie down with your legs up and head leaned back just a little so your heart would need to beat quicker to get the blood to your neck, that way your wound won't bleed so much. Then it would be good to put pressure on it, with your hand for example, press your fingers on it like this,' Kylo took Hux's hand and pressed his fingers to his own throat, demonstrating.'Do you understand?' Kylo finally finished and Hux tried to put this all information to his head and remember. He nodded. Then Kylo stood up and left, he walked to the same place from which he brought the food. Hux repeated what he'll have to do after the feeding in his head. Kylo came back in a few seconds, holding a little box of plasters and a bottle filled with some transparent liquid in his hand. He put both of them on the glass table, a clink was heard when the glass bottle landed on it. Kylo turned to Hux.

'I brought some spirit, to clean the wound for the sake of safety,' he explained. Hux didn't really like that idea since alcohol on an open wound, it really hurts, but as Kylo said, for the sake of safety. 

'So how is this gonna go? I lean my head back and you bite?' Hux asked, with a little smile and smirk in his voice. It all sounded awkward when being said out loud. He cringed inside. 

Kylo did too and smiled back, his shoulders moving slightly up and down as he laughed. This way he looked so very human that Hux forgot about him being a vampire. Both men's eyes were filled with excitement, Kylo's with some passion and Hux's with just a little bit of fear, it was pretty obvious when he started shaking, giving it away. 

'Don't be scared, it's just a little pinch,' Kylo soothed and moved a little closer to Hux. 'We need to change places, I need o be on your right,' he said and they both stood up immediately to do it. In just a few moments Kylo was in Hux's place. The sofa under him was warm, it was so invigorating. Blood and beating heart were  not the only things that fascinated vampires. Of course, it was fun to lay on someone's chest and try to imagine it's their heart beating, but warmth... There was no better feeling than feeling the warmth that humans radiate. It wasn't because vampires feel cold, they don't, but warmth is something that you really miss, something so familiar and calming, and being this close to Hux he could feel it. 

Kylo raised his hand, the back of his long, bony and cold fingers slowly petting human's soft neck. Guided by some instinct, Hux laid his head back and just a little bit to left. Kylo laughed at this movement, it was just like in all vampire's movies, so primitive. But he didn't say anything. Instead he leaned closer to smell the soft flesh. Hux radiated not just warmth, he could also smell that fear he saw earlier in his eyes, excitement which could also be recognized by his quickened pulse, his jugular so visible and inviting on his pale skin. Kylo's cold lips connected with it,  Hux jumped and gasped, expecting pain and the pinch which was promised, but instead it was just Ren's wet tongue sucking and marking the biting spot, just like in the forest. _Were vampires also cannibals?_

Kylo's right hand raised just to take Hux's throat. His fingers closed around it, not to choke or hurt the human though, just to have control over it. He pressed his thumb on Hux's lower jaw, making his for some reason open mouth to close. 

Hux's hand found sofa's handles and he tried to gain control over his breathing as he waited for the pain. Kylo was taking his time and not rushing the things. His index finger could simply reach Hux's cheek. His fingers were soothing it and then he stopped licking on the flesh and opened his mouth wide. His fangs sank deep into Hux's throat and he tried to arch his back, but Kylo was holding him in place with his hand. Hux's nails dug into the handles and he couldn't help but let out a moan as he felt the sharp canines sink in deeper. Blood was gushing into Kylo's mouth, so sweet and refreshing. Kylo moaned a few times when Hux felt the pleasure filling his whole body. The venom was working and this time Hux tried to understand what's happening. He didn't fantasize or anything like that, but he didn't feel like he was still sitting. The sofa disappeared and he felt light as a feather. Nor pain, nor his body or mind din't matter anymore. He didn't know if he was making embarrassing noises, or if he looked like in trans, he has never felt this good.

Hux felt Kylo's hand warming up and loosening a little, since there was a total null of resistance from Hux. Together with pleasure there came the feeling of his heart beat slowing, it became harder to focus on anything and he tried to speak, to tell Kylo that he should stop. Kylo was obviously too deep into this to stop himself. When Hux found himself not being able to speak, he lifted his hand and put it on Kylo's back, trying to give him a sign, but he was so weak, it felt like a slight tap to Kylo, but somehow that was enough for him to realize how much he's taking. Hux let out a hiss when he felt Ren's fangs release his flesh. Kylo licked the very last blood drops and pushed away to see if Hux's still conscious. He was, breathing so slowly, almost invisibly. Kylo didn't even dare to ask Hux to put the plaster on the wound by himself. Instead he opened the box roughly, working with his hands quickly. As gently as possible, making sure that it won't hurt the human too much, he stuck it to the wound. Then Hux finally showed a sign that he's still here and remembered about the pressure. His right hand's fingers quickly found where the plaster was and pressed there. Then, very unexpectedly, he felt himself being lifted up. It was Kylo. He took Hux's limped and weak body to his hands and put his free hand around his neck, for him to hold on. 

Hux was being carried to another room, with a bed. It was black, not surprisingly. He wasn't feeling well enough to pay attention to any other furniture. 

Kylo laid him down and put some sheets on him, and some others under his legs, to help the circulation. Hux looked up at him.

'I'm feeling like shit right now...' he said sounding so pissed and exhausted. He should be. 

'Shhh,' Kylo silenced him, 'I'll give you my blood and then you'll need to rest, do you understand?' Hux nodded, not wanting to speak, even that was hard to do. And Kylo totally understood that. He left Hux alone for a few moments and then came back with the spirit and the knife from the other room. He put the bottle by Hux's side, but left the knife in his hand. 'I hope the sight of blood doesn't make you faint or sick?' Kylo asked, holding the knife to his wrist. That was a pretty stupid question to ask, especially Hux. He laughed inside then shook his head to make the Knight understand that he's ok. Then he just slit his own vein, not worrying about ruining the furniture at all. Blood spilled through the wound and he quickly brought it closer to Hux's mouth. Hux immediately grasped the idea and opened his mouth to taste the blood. He closed his mouth around vampire's thick wrist. The process seemed absolutely painless to Kylo since he just watched Hux draining his blood, like it would be a usual daily activity.

The first drop of Knight's blood tasted gross to Hux, so salty. But he ignored it, he was ready to do nearly anything to just stop the head spinning and this annoying feeling of weakness. After some time the taste became familiar to Hux, but Kylo took his wrist back, covering the wound with his other palm. Hux expected to see it heal, some magic to happen, but Kylo didn't seem in a mood to show magic. He left the room and closed the door behind him. 

Hux would hesitate and ask Kylo to stay, since the blood he drank really took effect. He felt his strength coming back as his heart spread the blood, it flowing through his emptier veins, healing his injured neck, decreasing the pain and calming his nerves. Was this what being a vampire feels like?

Despite all the questions he had, he thought he would ask them later. He closed his eyes.

Sleep.


End file.
